gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Sirius
Sirius is a mysterious, masked knight appearing in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem and its remake. In Mystery of the Emblem Sirius first appears protecting twins Yuliya and Jubelo with Ogma from the evil general Lang of Archanea, who wishes to take them because they're the last living Grustian royalty. Or Macedonians, or something. Either way, Lang's still the main antagonist at the time, and that's what matters. From there, while remaining in Marth's army, he falls into the background, which is probably exactly what he wants, up until the very end of the game. Belf of the Sable Order does attempt to connect with him, but he doesn't recognize Belf. Come the end of the game, he's able to save Nyna from Medeus, which immediately excites her because she thinks she recognizes him. However, he denies these allegations and disappears, never to be seen again. Despite barely even appearing in the game's story and seemingly being a pointless character, he does have some amazing bases and growths, so he remains an invaluable member of your army. Who is Sirius? One thing brought up several times in the game is the identity of Sirius, the mysterious masked knight. He has two supports and two appearances within the main story, so let's analyze them. *He appears saving Yuliya and Jubelo. While they are Grustians, which would narrow it down to Lorenz and Camus, the fact remains that he sides with Marth, which is the one thing a Camus archetype can never do. *Kris sees him without his mask, but we never see this. *Belf is certain that they know each other, but Sirius tries to avoid him. Finally, Belf alludes to a certain Camus, and Sirius says that Camus is probably proud of Belf and would see him as a successor to lead the Sable Order even though the real Camus would let the royalty decide this. *Sirius saves Nyna from Medeus, denies knowing her, and leaves. With all this out of the way, when we look at this from a character standpoint, it's pretty clear that the only person who fits the mold is Lorenz, who faked his death in order to save the children. Chances are he didn't actually die at the end of the first chapter and somehow drifted to another continent before returning as the masked knight. Or maybe he just pretended to explode in Old Mystery and put on the mask. Alternatively, there are several other masked characters in the series, each of whom could be Sirius. Let's analyze this. *Legion - Possible, actually. There are endless Legion clones, so Sirius could very well be one of them. *Lucina - Unlikely due to appearing 2,000 years in the future and straight-up trying to kill Chrom in chapter 4. Sirius would never think of trying to kill Marth. *Gerome - Possible but unlikely due to the time gap. *Stoneborn - Unlikely. They may both wear masks, but Sirius doesn't attack by throwing boulders. *Bruno - Considering Bruno is Zacharias, he does act in a similar manner to Sirius. But seeing as both the Order of Heroes and Veronica have little interest in the World of Mystery, Bruno wouldn't have time to be both rescuing his sister and Hrid in Muspell and be ing around in Archanea. *Conrad - The most likely option. Both are mask-wearing paladins. Sirius has a connection to Grust like Camus, who was famous for wielding Gradivus. Likewise, Gradivus is a forged Blessed Lance, which Conrad comes equipped with. Additionally, even though Conrad's ending has him staying in Valentia, it's quite possible that he went back to Archanea after the Whitewings before returning to Valentia in the ending. Another thing in favor of this theory is that the Whitewings cannot support or otherwise interact at all with Conrad, just as they can't with Sirius. Additionally, Sirius was famous for his jazz hands in the original game. He lost these for the remake, and when Conrad was created a few years later, there wasn't a single reference to jazz. Finally, Conrad is mentioned to have many hopeless suitors in his ending. Sirius has a hopeless suitor in the form of Nyna. So while several candidates have something going for them, it's pretty clear that the most likely candidate for Sirius' identity is Conrad. Trivia *Surprisingly, his name doesn't attract many puns (not counting that iconic quote listed above) despite the obvious potential. Of course, this could be because Sirius Black exhausted all of those jokes long ago. Even though this Sirius, being several years older than the first Harry Potter book, likely came about long before Sirius Black was even a thought. Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Characters Category:Fire Emblem Archanea Characters Category:Fire Emblem Characters not from Awakening Category:Characters with Capes